The condensation particle counter (CPC), often known as condensation nucleus counter (CNC), is an instrument used for the measurement of submicron particles suspended in air. This instrument may utilize a droplet generator to grow small size particles into larger size droplets by the condensation of vapor-phase molecules onto the particle surface so that the particles may be optically detected. Thus, the CPC must create a supersaturated gas stream to effectuate the formation of the larger droplets. One technique to generate the supersaturated gas stream is to provide a condensation tube having a wetted inner wall made from a wicking material that is saturated with water or other working liquids. The inner wall is then heated to phase-change the water into a vapor to create the supersaturated gas stream. However, the use of a wetted wall presents particular disadvantages. For example, external forces such as shaking or mechanical shock causes the water or working liquid to enter the condensation tube as a liquid rather than a vapor. Additionally, due to the wicking nature of the inner wall, current CPCs using a wetted wall may only be effectively operated in an upward orientation, and the size of current CPCs is too large to be comfortably worn by a user
Accordingly, alternative continuous droplet generators and methods thereof are desired.